writingstoriesfandomcom-20200216-history
Squad 403 (Third)
Okay, This is the third part of the story "Squad 403". So, Alex and squad have just escaped the wreckage of the orbital station, a huge loss. Alex and his disabled squad own their lives to the two other spartans on the station, Abby and Eden, who piloted them away in a pelican. Chapter 1: Space, in a Pelican Dropship I sulked in the troop bay of our pelican. Eden, or E, as Abby called her, had placed the pelican on an autopilot towards the nearest UNSC frigate. E was currently working on WIll's stab wound. She and Abby had risked life and limb to rescue my entire squad, all of which had been wounded almost fataly by an Ascetic elite. Will was in the worst shape, as an elite had stabbed him right through the stomach with an energy sword. Caden had woken up earlier, his concussion was still slowing him down. Ryan was lying on a bed, helpless. He had suffered internal bleeding, but he had still managed to help me fight momentarily on the Orbital Station. The Ascetic had hit both of us, and Ryan's bleeding was starting again. Hunter had also regained consiousness, but he couldn't see out of his left eye. Hunter, being our technican had tried to patch up Ryan. He was one of our medics, the other being me. We were all working on Will and Ryan. But I had a bad feeling. After a few hours, Eden sat back. She threw her helmet to the side, and her forehead was glistening with sweat. She had been consentrated on Will's stomach wound all day, trying her best to save his life. Caden had collapsed again. I tossed off my helmet; as a spartan, we had learned to steel ourselves, but a day of medical work had made us all queasy. I finally spoke up, my voice hoarse, "Thank you both, for saving my team, and me," I said. "It's no problem," E said, "But I don't think Will and Ryan will last much longer." There was sadness in her voice. "I know of a few medicine's that can help them, but we'd have to get it from the covenant." "Well," Hunter muttered, " That sounds easy, we have two incapacitated soldiers, 3 of us are in fighting condition, and me and Caden are nothing but annoyances." "I think...I have a crazy plan...but it just might work," I said. "Eden, adjust our heading for the covie cruiser." She looked at me quizzicly, but walked off toward the cockpit. Chapter 2: Covenant cruiser "Glorious Ascension" (Ascetic's POV) I knelt before the field marshall. My failure to finish the humans had brought about my execution. I couldn't move my arms. "Erak' Neros!" Cried the field marshall, "You have been ordered to die, due to your failures on the battlefront. Do you deny these charges?" "I accept the charges," I muttered, "The accusations are true, but I beleive this punishment is far too severe." "Your punishment is in line with the charges." The Field Marshall said, "Now! Before your forces, you shall fall before my blade." I prepared myself to die as the Sangheili raised his blade. Then I heard a cry from the corner, "Sir!" an elite called, "The humans have returned under a white flag! They wish to speak with you!" The Marshall stood, "Very well, bring them in." Chapter 3: Covenant Cruiser "Glorious Ascension" (Alex's POV) I was being led into a very large chamber. We had approached the ship from the damaged side so that they couldn't fire before we could show we meant no harm. Me, Abby, E, and Hunter emerged in a huge room. Hundreds of elites had gathered to see something. A field Marshall stood on a dias, the Ascetic kneeling below him. Was it some kind of blessing? or an Execution? He shot me a look of pure hatred. I explained our situation, how we needed a certain medicine to heal our friends. Eden stated which medicine's were required. The field Marshall studied us. "No," he hissed. The word hit me like a ghost at full speed. All of my hope drained out of me. Will and Ryan would die, I had failed. "Wait!" I called, "How about a compromise? I will duel any Elite on this ship, Energy sword on Energy Sword. One on One. You choose the fighter.If I win, we get the medicine and go free. If you win, my friends go empty handed." The field marshall laughed. It shook the chamber. "My lord," the Ascetic croaked, "I will kill the human! Let me redeem mysel-" The Field marshall punched him in the face. "You will fight me!" He called. An elite passed me an energy sword. The field Marshall drew his. I had experience, but I knew this would be a difficult fight. Chapter 4: Covenant Cruiser "Glorious Ascension" The crowd parted. The Field Marshall charged. I met his first slice with the side of the blade. Sparks flew from the plasma. He kneed me in the stomach and I doubled over. He raised his sword to kill me when I dodged at the last second. My reflexes kept me alive. Our swords met almost at the hilts. "You...will...DIE!" Roared the elite. He sliced and sliced, harder and harder. That was his flaw. I glanced to the side. His blade just grazed my shoulder, but I collapsed as if he had stabbed me. He stood over me, gloating. "You have failed," he said in victory. I took my chance. I pushed off the ground as fast as possible and drove my sword into his chest. The elite gaped in suprise. The blade had cleaved right through his shields, his armor, his skin. The elite's were taken aback. Even the Ascetic looked impressed. I removed my sword and dropped it on the ground. "You have failed," I mocked over the dead elite. Then all heck broke loose. Every elite in the room raised a gun. "I have won!" I called, "Remember your oath." One of the elites called "The field Marshall made that oath! It dies with him." Abby and E took their chance. They had escaped during the fight. The far wall exploded as our pelican flew through it. Elite's screamed and ran. Abby fired a SMG from the troop bay. Hunter manned the turret. Caden fired rockets. I jumped into the troop bay.The Ascetic had freed himself from his bonds and chased after us. He threw a plasma rifle straight towards Abby. "Look out!", I called. Abby caught the plasma rifle without looking. She had the rifle and an SMG, firing both in rapid succession. Chapter 5: Pelican The troop bay closed as we piloted away. Our pelican had some new dents and cuts in it's sides. "Will it hold?" I asked Abby. She shrugged "I don't know, ask your friend Hunter." I looked at Hunter and tilted my head, waiting for an answer. "Erm, I don't know," he admitted, which was unlike him, "I think we should get to that frigate soon." Eden came into the troop bay, and she checked on Ryan and Will. "Good," she said, "The medicine was designed for plasma burns in case of friendly fire. Luckily we applied it quickly enough." Will actually looked like he was breathing. Ryan's face was less pale. I looked out the window and saw the frigate, approaching slowly. I suddenly realized how much my shoulder hurt. The blade had only glanced me, but it burned terribly. "Hey E, could I have some of that medicine?" The medicine felt like ice on the cut. But it was like ice with salt in it. Needless to say, it hurt. But eventually the pain began to lessen, then the wound faded. I felt all better. "Thanks," I said wistfully," That feels good. Chapter 6: UNSC frigate "Philadelphia" We recieved a heroes welcome. Hunter headed off to diagnostics to get his eye and ear checked. Will and Ryan were wisked off to the med ward. Abby and E helped me walked Caden to the head injury wing. He was still really messed up and woozy. A few doctors rushed to help him. "Major concussion," I told them. They nodded and led him into a room. "Once again I own you two my life," I said to Abby and E in the debreifing room. They suspected the Covie ship would come after us. So we had defenses on high alert. Abby was heading off to the shooting range to learn more about the plasma rifle. Eden had gone to work fixing up the pelican. I headed off to the training room, I wanted to learn more about using the energy sword. Hunter walked into the room while I fought simulations. He had a bandage on and a new helmet. He looked like he had carved a small scratch into the visor. I pointed at it, because I was too tired to speak. "Oh this?" he pointed to it," Yeah, it's just a little reminder. The doc's said I'll get my sight back, but my hearing won't exactly be great." I was angry. That Elite had done this to my friend. I planned to get him back. I vowed that I would drive my Energy sword through his neck. I thought to myself, "This thing needs a name," i thought for a second, "Pulse," I thought. I held it up so the light made it seem brighter. The thought of Pulse finishing the Ascetic made me smile. I turned and sliced off the virtual elite's arm and finished it with a stab. "Congratulations Spartan-712," said the computer," You have completed Simulation #857." I had a feeling that the Ascetic wouldn't go down as easy. End Transmission Category:Stories Category:Fiction Category:Science Fiction Category:Action Category:Awesome Category:Dannoh403